


【SD花+流．迷你视频】相爱相守（制作：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．迷你视频】相爱相守（制作：十甫）

温馨的抱抱，怎么会有伤心的感觉呢？

十言甫语：这首歌还是配这样的图较适合，之前的kiss kiss图，该找相应的歌配才行。


End file.
